The Story of my Life
by CrazyRed 13
Summary: Jayden's Life of the Day of his birth up to the victory against the Nighlocks
1. Chapter 1

Also das ist meine erste Englische Fanfiction also bitte nicht sauer sein wenn etwas von der Rechtschreibung nicht richtig ist ;)

Jayden this is a nice name

It was night in the Shiba house and James and his highly pregant wife Lena lay in the bed and talked about her next child coming

"Okey if it a girl like it would be with Anastasia,Klara or Johanna ?" asked Lena with her sweet voice to her man

"They are everybody very sweetly Sweetie, but we must make no thoughts about a girl, because it this sometimes a boy becomes" he answered confidently

Yes, you´ve already said last time" she giggled"and in the end it was a girl"

"Yes I know, but what is when it if a boy how we called him ?

"I like Jayden " she said

"Jayden? Yes this is a nice Name" he smiled

And as if he could hear her, he stomped like crazy in Lena´s stomach

"Yes and look the Baby like this too" she smiled and lovingly rubbed his stomach


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning in the Shiba house and James and Lena was lying still in the Bed an sleep as a little Girl come through the door and climbed onto the bed.

"Daddy ?" she whispered

"Daddy wake up" she say a little louder

James blinked and looked on his cute little daughter

"Lauren what are you doing here?" he asks and look at clock and see that it was take 7 clock in the morning "And why are you not in your bed ?"

"Because, I'm not tierd" she said" Mommy sleepy ?" She asked and pointed her finger at her mommy

"Yes Mommy sleepy let them sleep" She nodded and yawned

"Aha so not tired," he chuckled" Okey Sweetie why we not bring you back in your bed you sleep around a bit and then there afterwards maybe even something sweet,Okey ?"

"Okey Daddy"

James took the three and a half years on the arm and brought her into her room and took her in her bed

"Okey Sweetie, Sweet Dreams" said James and kissed her forehead

"Daddy can you stay with me please"

"Of course anything you want," said James, and lay down beside his daughter to bed

"Daddy when the baby arrives you will me then still have love ? asked she with big puppy dog eyes

"Of course we will have thee still as loving, but when the baby comes, it will probably be so that Mommy and Daddy a lot of time to spend with the baby, Okey"

"Oke Daddy" she said something struck

"But when the baby is firstonce there and it is a bit older you can play with him or her really great "he promised

"Do you promise? "

"I promise"

He said, "But now we have talked enough about the baby, as it would be if you could now sleep times, Hmmm?"

"Ok"

James was 10 minutes by Lauren in bed until he was quite sure that she had fallen he slowly stood up and made his way into his own bedroom. But when he noticed that his wife arrived he was no longer lying in bed or on the skin was no longer in the bedroom.

After about ten minutes after he had searched the whole house he found her in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of tea in hand

"Good morning," she said with a smile and put the cup of tea on the table

"Good morning, why are you already awake ?" James asks

"Because a little Baby needs, he must at 7 clock in the morning to drive in my belly Sport" she said, pointing at her belly

"Well it gets new probably Dad's football player" James giggled

"She encourage not yet he or she should sleep"Lena said

"Sleep? ... Pffff. Sleep is but totally overrated"

"Yes I'll remind you again in 3 month-ahh" she said , through gritted teeth

"Honey, what's going on" James asked in panic

"That sounds crazy but I think maybe the baby comes," she said with a scared look on his face

"Now what?! It is but only come in 3 months" he almost screamed out of fear her or the baby might happen to what

"I know, and probably it's just a false alarm but please take me to a hospital, I need to know if everything is okay," she said in a tearful voice because of the pain

"Okey then going on," said James

James wrote a quick note for Ji and the team that they know where the two are and watch them please to drive was for the most part silent shouted Lena cried out in pain and crying and James reassured. Lena was once arrived at the hospital immediately taken into treatment and was examined if she and the baby were in order

"And in what month they are grants pregnant?" asked Dr Smith

"In 6 months" James answered for her "Will be both right and why she has such pain"

"The pain she has because her wife already has the Braxton Hicks contractions"he said

"Braxton Hicks contractions? But the baby is 3 months too soon!" shouted Lena

"I know and that's also the reason why I have to say now them we have to take the child out"

"Now? isn't that dangerous? "asked James

"It is even very dangerous but if we do not bring the child out now it could die"

"Okey then we will do it," they said in unison

Ok then we will prepare everything now and we will pick you up in 30 minutes to the caesarean" The Doctor said

 **45 minutes later**

Lena lay on the operating table and held James hand when the baby was taken out.

"Shhh everything will be fine," she reassured James when he suddenly were interrupted by a loud cry

"It's a boy " The Doctor said


End file.
